


Birthday

by Pi (Rhea)



Category: Witch Hunter Robin
Genre: F/F, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-09
Updated: 2012-02-09
Packaged: 2017-10-30 20:30:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/335754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Pi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Miho and Doujima make plans for Robin's birthday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birthday

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BatchSan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BatchSan/gifts).



> I wasn't sure what set of names to go with. I've always thought of Doujima as Doujima, maybe they call her Yurika in the series but I really can't remember it. On the other hand I remember Miho as both Miho and Karasuma... So I went with both, Miho is Miho and Doujima is Doujima, hopefully that isn't too weird.

Doujima checks her wrist watch again. It's almost five on a Saturday afternoon and she still hasn't spotted Miho. She drifts back towards the rack of colorful scarves, keeping an eye on the escalator. The store is busy enough, but Doujima's pretty sure Miho will be able to spot her.  She sets down the brightly colored bag containing her new blouse, to further inspect one of the silky, deep blue scarves. It is, of course, in her moment of distraction that Miho arrives. 

"Hey," the hand rests lightly on her arm, the soft pressure of two fingers instantly calling her attention. Doujima turns and smiles, 

"Miho, you're late." Miho steps back a pace, shrugs her shoulders lightly. She's still wearing her black wool coat and the light rain that's been persisting all day has misted her hair into a slight curl. Doujima closes her fingers against the fabric of the scarf. She wants to flick those wet, clinging strands off Miho's forehead, smooth her back into place. Instead she picks up her shopping bag hefting it towards Miho.

"I already did my shopping. So, where to?" They fall into step. Doujima is long used to Miho's faster gate and doesn't have to think to adjust her stride. 

"I'm sorry for being late," Miho offers. Doujima glaces sideways at her, meets Miho's gaze. The wet wool of Miho's coat catches on Doujima's arm as they weave through the mass of people in the mall proper. At the door Doujima takes a moment to remove her umbrella from it's plastic bag, depositing the bag back in the bin. Miho waits under the overhang just beyond the glass doors to the mall. The sky is a dark gray, both from the evening and the inclement weather. Doujima raises the umbrella a little higher to accommodate for Miho's height. Miho's collar is turned up against the rain, her auburn hair is wet-black with moisture where it sticks to the wool. This time Doujima does reach out her free hand, tucking the hair behind Miho's ear. Miho thumbs the car keys, stepping once more into the rain to duck into her car while Doujima walks around to the far side. Miho's car is always clean, a neatly arranged glove box, the somehow uncrumpled box of tissues, bottle of water tucked in the cup holder. Even the trash bag seems tidy. Then again, Sakaki is taking a week of vacation. Doujima flips down the sun shade. She checks her make up, first one eye then the other, lashes still perfectly in place, while Miho starts the car. She flips the visor back up.

"So, busy day?" Doujima asks. 

"Is there any other kind?" Miho checks her mirrors, turn signal ticking in the brief silence before they merge into the right lane. Doujima mostly takes Saturdays off, but Miho enjoys working. "Well, it wasn't that bad. Paperwork mostly." Doujima makes a face and Miho laughs. It's a sound Doujima still isn't used to hearing and it makes her smile, relaxing back against the seat watching the windshield wipers flick back and forth to keep up with the lazy rain. 

"You know, we could just go home," Doujima offers. It's the kind of weather that makes Doujima want a magazine and a cup of coffee, someplace to put her feet up and read. 

"I've already made us dinner reservations." Miho remarks mildly. "Besides, didn't you want this to be an official planning meeting." Doujima shrugs, doesn't rise to the teasing note in Miho's voice,

"It was just a thought." The glass of the window is cool against her forehead. Droplets blur the outside world and Doujima stifles a yawn. 

"Weather like this just makes me sleepy."

"I know, but we're almost there." Miho flicks her turn signal again. 

 

The restaurant is nice, of course it is. Miho has good taste. Doujima toes off her shoes and stores them in the box with Miho's. The smell is enough to make her stomach rumble even in the foyer. Miho doesn't say anything but her smile has that self satisfied edge. Doujima crosses her arms and huffs at her bangs. Miho hides a soft chuckle behind her fingers as they follow the waitress to their table. Miho pours the tea and they sit drinking the warmth companionably for a few minutes before turning to the menu. Doujima taps her fingernails against the wood of the low table. It's a soup kind of day. Their waitress clearly has a good sense of timing, for she appears almost as soon as Doujima's closed her menu. Miho orders edamame, but chooses noodles over soup. 

"So," Miho starts, once their waitress has disappeared with the menus. "Did you get the exact date?"

"Yeah, I got Michael to find it for me. Actually I think he was surprised he hadn't already thought of it. And we've really good timing too. Her birthday's next week. Of course now Michael knows there will be a party at the office I'm sure." Miho sips on her tea. Doujima rolls the warmth of her own between her fingers, the liquid still too hot to drink. "But you're right, we really should do something. Have you had any ideas?"

"A few," Miho nods, "But I'd love your input, you probably spend more time with Robin than I do."

Doujima flicks the straw in the glass of ice water. She plucks out an ice cube and drops it in the tea cup. How Miho can drink the stuff boiling Doujima can never understand. "Sure. I was thinking we should do something girly. I'm not sure Robin would really appreciate a manicure, but something relaxing like that maybe."

"I was thinking along those lines as well. What do you know about the new spa?" 

Doujima frowns, "The one we pass on the way to work? It just opened a few months ago didn't it?"

"Yes, I found some favorable reviews. It might be a nice girls night, and a good birthday celebration."

"Hmm...I dunno, do they have that sort of thing in Italy?" Miho purses her lips.

"I don't honestly know, but I think it's worth a suggestion. Shall I invite her, or do you want to?" Doujima waits a moment to answer because the waitress has returned with their food. Blowing on a spoonfull of broth Doujima shrugs,

"I'll ask, I think it could be fun."

The food is good, as expected. Doujima tries not to get distracted with the way Miho licks salt off her fingers after opening the edamame. How anyone can appear dignified doing so Doujima doesn't know, but Miho manages it.

 

She's sleepy on the ride home, drifting against the blur of streetlights and the soft murmur of the radio. She comes back to full wakefulness when Miho nudges her shoulder gently. They've been living together long enough Doujima can stumble up the stairs in the dark and not miss the lightswitch at the top of the steps on the first try. Miho's place isn't large but it's the perfect size for the two of them, and possibly a cat though Doujima hasn't convinced Miho of that last part yet. Doujima drops her keys in the bowl and riffles through the mail sorting out the letters for Miho from the junk and the post card for both of them from Sakaki. It shows a gorgeous mountain vista, Doujima would have expected sandy beaches, but maybe that's just her preference. She's still contemplating the image when Miho somehow manages to sneak up behind her, arms wrapping around Doujima's waist. Doujima leans into it. 

"I think I'm going to go to bed, thank you for the wonderful meal." She shifts in Miho's arms, turning so she can bury her nose against Miho's neck. Her eyes flutter closed, hearing her own pulse rushing where her ear is pressed against Miho's shoulder. 

"You seem pretty beat. You don't want to come down with a cold." Miho agrees. Her fingers catch where Doujima's hair is tangled, tug lightly. "I'm going to read for a while first." Doujima fails to supress a yawn and Miho shoves her gently toward the bedroom. 

 

Doujima wakes up feeling much better.  She grabs for her cellphone to check the time, it's 7am. She doesn't have to be up for another half hour. She rolls onto her back, staring at the ceiling. Her shoulder bumps agianst Miho's back but Miho doesn't wake up. There's sunshine coming in through the thin line of uncovered window above the curtain. It paints a warm gold streak across the cieling. Doujima stretches a hand up, framing the bright square within her fingers. It's not worth it to go back to sleep, she feels too awake anyway. She rolls her head on the pillow to where Miho is curled beside her. She can only see the soft slope of her bare shoulder, and the mess of hair. Miho gets the worst bed head. Carefully Doujima eases out of bed. She avoids the louder floorboards and slowly wiggles one of the dresser drawers open. 

The day doesn't stay nearly as enjoyable. After a leasurily breakfast they arrive at work on time and find there's already too much to be done. Doujima manages to stay mostly uninvolved, but Robin's out most of the day. In fact, Doujima doesn't find time to talk to Robin for the next several days. It always seems whenever she actually has something to say, Robin disappears, like just because she wants to talk to her, all the witches in the area decide that it isn't going to happen. Finally, Thursday afternoon, Doujima wanders back into the main office to find Robin sitting behind her desk, head down pillowed on her arms. 

"Busy week huh." Doujima asks, walking over and leaning against the esk. Robin rolls her head enough to look and Doujima but doesn't say anything. Her expression speaks for her well enough. 

"I've been told it's your bithday next week. Monday right?'

Robin sits up. "Yes," her voice is cautious, Doujima smiles encourangingly.

"I'm sure Michael is planning a party, so be surprised, but Miho and I were thinking it'd be fun for us to do simething, just the girls you know?"  Robin doesn't show any outward reaction so Doujima wades on, "There's a new spa that's opened up near where we live. Hot pools, steam rooms, it's all really healthy for you and relaxing. We thought maybe we could go there as a birthday celebration. Starting a new year all fresh and clean and all that?" Robins expression has shifted from that quiet curiosity to the slightest hint of a smile. It's in the softening of the firm set of her lips. The girl looks too concerned most of the time, Doujima decides.

"I think I would like that." Robin says.

"Great, we'll go there from work tomorrow, you can leave your bike here, Miho'll drive. Sound good?" Robin nods agreement.

 

Doujima hasn't been to a spa in ages, it's expensive for one thing. But for Robin's birthday, the expense is certainly worth it.  It's close enough to the end of the day that she doesn't feel too bad for ducking paperwork and leaving early. At least she's sure Miho won't be working overtime for once. Doujima accepts the steaming cup of coffee from Harry and goes back to humming to herself as she files her nails. Sure enough Miho arrives promptly. She doesn't bother to frown at the way Doujima is so clearly skipping. In fact, Doujima's fairly certain she can see the slightest pull of a smile on her lips. Robin's not much later either. Robin has grown to be one of Harry's favorites, so unsurprisingly the proprietor drifts over to chat. Doujima's afraid for a second when Miho explains they're going to celebrate Robin's birthday, that Harry will override their plans. Instead he fishes the last sweet pastry out of the case and hands it to Robin with a warm smile. 

"You girls have fun now!" he calls after them as they leave. 

Miho checks them in while Doujima examines the brightly colored soaps and tea arrangements for sale in the glass cases that line the foyer. One thing Doujima loves about the spa is how it's like entering another world. Changing out of work clothes into the thin green robes, pading barefoot past the hushed voices of other women. Young women with their magazines and old women, their wrinkled faces relaxed as they run their feet over the wooden massage rollers. 

"So, what do you think?" Doujima asks. Robin pulls her robe tigther, smiles slightly,

"It seems very peaceful." 

Miho nods, "It's for relaxation."

"Just wait till you see the rooms." Doujima points in the direction of the hallway, each door set beside a neat placard reading the temperature and what healing properties it holds. "Sand, good for the joints, and skin lets go in this one first." Beyond the heavy door the room is dark, the walls are inlaid with stone patterns like the swell of waves. The air is dry and warm. At the far end of the room, several women are lying on the floor. Doujima finds one of the heavy sandbag pillows and lays down. The canvas shifts over the sand beneath, accomodating her weight. Miho lies down opposite but Robin stays standing, shifting a bit unsure. 

"Lay down, it's just sand." Doujima whispers. Robin sits, tucking her robe firmly over her legs. Doujima closes her eyes, wriggles a bit. The deep, permeating warmth of the sand lulls her back, her breath falling in time with the sound of waves coming softly from the cieling. She hears the sand-floor shift as Robin lies down and smiles. When they leave 15 minutes later Robin's sporting a thin sheen of sweat along her forehead and Miho's hair has started to curl at the tips. Doujima stretches, luxuriating in the wash of cool air in the hall.  "I could just do this all day!"

Miho holds a finger to her lips and Doujima sighs. "Which room next?" Robin picks, takes them to the salt room. The floor shifts even more under their feet, and even the air tastes hot inside. Doujima can feel sweat gathering beneath her, her feet burn where they rest on the floor. Shifting, she sees Robin, sprawled out, arms flung wide and hands pressed flat to the hot floor. Doujima wonders if as a fire craft-user Robin is less reactive to heat. Miho suggests leaving after ten minutes and Doujima is glad, brushing her damp hair of her forehead. Robin is more reluctant to leave but follows anyway. 

"It's almost time for dinner," Miho points out, "do you want to try the pools before we eat?" 

"That makes sense." Robin agrees. 

 

The locker room is full of women of all ages, in various states of undress. Doujima smiles to herself, tying her hair up with the springcord wristband that holds the key to the foot locker with her clothes. Robin averts her eyes, studiously removing her towel from her locker and folding it precisely. Doujima nudges her with an elbow.

"That woman looks almost like my great grandmother." Doujima whispers, "I wonder if she's here with her daughters. My mother and I used to go to places like this together." 

"Really?" Robin asks, relaxing a little.

"Yeah, I guess you don't have anything like bathhouses here back home?"

Robin shakes her head, "Nothing like this, that I ever went to at least." 

"It's something you do with your family, I always used to love to listen to the women gossip in the changing room, the baths were supposed to be quieter of course. Here," Doujima points to Robin's wrist band, "use that to tie your hair up, then you won't loose your key and your hair stays dry." Miho leads them out to the pools. The sky has darkened to twilight, a deep blue above the skylight. Fake candles placed around the pools add a warm glow. Doujima folds her robe neatly next to her towel and scoops the first ladle of the cleansing mugwart water. It's deliciously warm and she quickly pours it over first one shoulder than the other. Robin's hovering behind her, arms crossed tightly over her chest.

"Here, rinse with this. It's good for your health." Doujima holds out the ladel. Robin dips it into the trough of water before copying Doujima's motion.

"It's warm!" 

"Yeah, come on, lets go join Miho." Doujima points. Miho is already neck deep in one of the pools. Like the rooms they're all marked with their temperature. "We'll start a little cooler and move to the hot ones." With the quiet shush of water bouncing below her chin, Doujima feels a sort of peace. Miho's taken the spot with the jet, but Doujima doesn't mind, content to list with the pull of the water. Robin sits submerged to her nose, watching, almost curiously, the other women come and go. Robin's probably one of the youngest here. Most of the women are mothers, office workers, and grand parents. One very pregnant woman is sitting with just her feet dangling in a pool. This is another thing Doujima has always loved about the baths. Everyone looks so different, so comfortable, sitting and relaxing, old women with wrinkled skin and sagging breasts, petite career women, and mothers who's stomachs show the stretch lines of three children. People come in so many shapes. Doujima had always wondered which one she would be when she grew up. 

"Shall we move to the hotter pool?" Miho asks and Doujima nods. Doujima watches the curve of Miho's spine sway as she climbs the stairs out of the bath. That, of course, is another perk, but the spa has rules against public displays of affection so Doujima keeps her hands to herself and attempts not to stare too much. 

 

By the time Robin wants to leave the hot tub, Doujima's stomach has taken up rumbling. It's good timing for dinner at any rate.  Doujima uses extra large handfuls of the the spa shampoo breathing in the scent. Walking to the restaurant just beyond the locker room she feels fresh and new, skin pink with the warmth, street clothes back in place but hair still hanging wet, and sweet scented. 

"So, what do you think?" Doujima asks when they sit down. 

"That was really lovely." Robin answers. The waitress brings them a plate of appetizers. Doujima watches as Robin takes a moment to pray over her meal. 

"I'm glad you liked it." Miho says between bites. She carefully rests her chopsticks when talking. Doujima never remembers to do that, gesticulates with chopsticks in hand. The food is good, the small restaurant full with the evenings paytrons. The women one table over are talking loudly about health bills and someone's daughter's pregnancy. Doujima passes on the sake but sips gratefully at the corn barley tea provided with the meal. It's hearty flavor makes her sleepy in a satsfied way. 

"I'll sleep well tonight." Doujima yawns, stretching in her seat. 

"It feels nice doesn't it. I don't think I've ever been this realxed. Really, thank you both." Robin bows slightly. 

Doujima waves a hand, "Don't worry about it. We're just happy you're here." Miho nods. They finish their meal with companionable chatter.

The ride home is fairly quiet. This time, it's Robin who's falling asleep against the window. Doujima sits relaxed, happy to listen to the low murmur of the radio. They drop Robin off before returning home. Doujima's legs protest the climb up the stairs but Miho shoves her gently.

"I'm going, I'm going." Doujima whines. The house is dark, quiet. Instead of dropping her keys in the bowl after steping out of her shoes, Doujima turns.

"Hey, Miho." Miho looks up in time for their lips to meet perfectly. Doujima enjoys the feeling of soft skin against her own, the inherent spark that, even now, shivers down her spine. "Thanks for today. That was a good idea." 

"Mmm." Miho hums against her lips, "I'm glad." Doujima feels the words as a brush of movement more than sound. She steps back to allow Miho to toe off her shoes and step up. 

"I think I'm ready to sleep though, after all that." Doujima drops her keys in the bowl.

"That sounds like a good idea." Miho brushes fingers across Doujima's shoulders as she heads for the stairs. It's a casual, comfortable gesture. Doujima smiles, life is good. She has an interesting job, good friends, and the perfect place to be. Yawning she follows Miho to sleep. 

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope this doesn't suck. I had the worst time writing this story, it took me forever and I'm not sure it's very good, so my sincerest apologies. If you liked it, I'm very glad.


End file.
